Love you Forever
by Lover-loser-kaspbrak
Summary: After a big fight, something horrible happens to Mike


**Hello, this is my first story on the app, reviews would be great, thanks!**

"El, I can tell somethings wrong." After being with Eleven for 4 years, Mike Wheeler could tell what she was feeling without her saying a word.

"I don't want to talk about it." El said angrily. "Come on El! Stop being like this!" Mike shouted at her, a little too loudly. This made Eleven want to run to her room and cry. She hated fighting with Mike, the love of her life.

**"STOP BEING LIKE THIS?!"** El screamed in mikes face, tears welling up in her eyes. "You want to know why I'm upset? HERES WHY. You are always in your bacement, playing DD with the boys, and NEVER have you ONCE asked if I wanted to join. Do you think I enjoy sitting on the couch for hours watching you play?! NO. I don't."

El realized what she had said was a big mistake, tears now falling like a waterfall, she tried to apologize, before she could, Mike stood up off the couch and said, "Not every thing is about you, am I not allowed to hang with the guys? Why do you have to be so NEEDY! Can't I have a couple hours to play with my friends?! Seriously El, what the HELL."

Mike walked to the door, and as he was leaving El starred tears falling rapidly, and said, " Go to hell Mike." As she slammed the door behind him with her mind.

She watched him through the window as he left, got into his car and drove off.

El hated this. She was crying hysterically on the floor. She went to visit mike in the void. She did this when she wanted to see if he was ok after something big happened.

She watched him drive along the road in the pouring rain. He was crying as well. As El watched, Mike's cars tire popped, and sent him flipping into a ditch. El came back from the void screaming his name, "MIKE, MIKE!!!" Crying even more hysterically now, and ran outside and down the road, still in her pajamas.

When El got to the crash site, she saw the car, upside down in the ditch. Still crying, El ran to the bottom of the ditch to see if mike was in the car. He was. Her heart dropped, he was unconscious. El used her powers to drag him out of his seat and onto the wet grass.

He was covered in blood multiple gashes and bruses covered his body. She ran out into the road to signal someone for help, the road was almost completely empty, she saw one pair of headlights. She screamed and waved her arms to them, when it stopped, she pointed to mike and the car, unable to speak because of her hysterical crying. The lady inside told El she was going to get help and drove off.

Eleven ran back to mike and listened for his heart. It stopped beating. El screamed for help, anyone. She remembered Hopper teaching her CPR, and immediately started to do it with mike. 1... 2... 3... She pushed air into his lungs, 1... 2... 3... El continued until help came. The doctors told her it worked, but he needed to get to the hospital NOW or there was no chance of survival.

El got into the ambulance with mike, not listening to the paramedics telling her no, she refused to leave him. She held his hand the whole way there, whispering "I'm so sorry mike, so sorry... I love you so much" over and over while the two men worked on him.

Once in the hospital, she never left his side. Even when his parents were in the room, she never took her eyes off him. She loved him so much, she never wanted to fight again.

Later that night the doctor told El that he would be ok, but he would need to stay in the hospital for a while. He had a broken leg, arm and toe, and a bad concussion. El was so happy, she hugged the doctor and ran to mike. He was still unconscious, but El still talked to him hoping he could hear. "I love you so much Mike, I am so sorry for fighting with you. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" El said crying again. That seemed to wake mike up.

"...Eee...Lll?..." "Mike, I'm right here." Eleven said "...wwhhh...aatt... ha-ha- happened?" "Don't try to talk baby, it's ok. Your ok." She then kissed his hand and went to get the doctor. The doctor told mike what happened, and that he would have to stay in the hospital for a while. Once the doctor left, El went to talk to Mike.

"I am so sorry mike, I love you so much, I never want to fight with you again, EVER."

"I lov...ve you T-T-too." Said Mike, still unable to talk clearly. His head was spinning. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't get the words out.

El held mike's hand for what felt like hours. She loved gazing into his beautiful eyes, she started crying, realizing that she might have never gotten to see his eyes again. Never say sorry. Never tell him that she loved him ever again. El started to think about how lucky she was to have him here with her now.

"I love you Mike." She said, as she watched him doze off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
